


Fragments

by CourtyardJester



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, multiple AUs, oneshot book, pronoun respect, reader of many genders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtyardJester/pseuds/CourtyardJester
Summary: Just a bunch of Oneshots for the FNaF fandom.(Will add tags when needed)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Pizza Casanova (Rockstar Bonnie x Chubby!F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little comfort fic, but I hope you still enjoy!

This was supposed to be an amazing night. You’d just gotten back into the dating scene after years and years of putting it off due to how disastrous your last relationship was. You’d moved cities and just made a small life for yourself after your breakup four years ago and now you wanted to try again. You’d made an account on Tinder and matched with a pretty nice guy named Anthony. Nice on the eyes, dirty blond hair, hazel eyes and a tan from spending his summer on beaches.

You, on the other hand had no tan. You were on the bigger side -a size 18- but that didn’t stop you from wanting to really wow this guy. You two seemed to hit it off. You weren’t looking for a one-night sort of thing, just a casual date. You had both agreed to meet at a fancy restaurant around 5pm on that Thursday and you spent the week figuring out what to wear to impress this guy.

When the day came you got ready early. You found the prettiest dress online and it came relatively quickly and thankfully was just as advertised. It was a nice silky lavender sundress without sleeves and a fake diamond and silver clasped belt around the waist. Not to mention, it had pockets. You absolutely loved it and it matched so well with the white high heels, leggings and shawl you picked out from your closet. You wore some small silver earrings and a diamond necklace to match and actually did your makeup. Nothing over the top, just a simple eyeliner and lip gloss on foundation. You curled your hair and got it nice and once it was time to leave, you did, tossing a pair of ballet flats into your car just incase you needed them.

You got to the restaurant around 4:55pm and messaged Anthony.

** _(Y/N): Hey! I’m here at (fancy restaurant)! Do you want me to get us a table or should I just wait until you get here?_ **

You slid your phone into one of the dress pockets and waited.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes…

You pull your phone back out and message him again.

** _(Y/N): you almost here?_ **

More time passes and soon you’d been waiting for almost half an hour. You were cold, your feet were starting to hurt and you were hungry. As you’re about to send yet another text, you get a message from Anthony.

** _Anthony: Hey, sorry, I can’t make it tonight. We can always shoot for another time. I’m out with my buds and I totally spaced._ **

Your face felt hot with embarrassment and anger. You’ve been waiting for this guy to get here so you two could go on a date and he does this?!

** _(Y/N): will there be a ‘next time’ or are you just saying that to make me feel better? I’ve been waiting for you for half an hour to get here and you tell me you can’t make it?!_ **

** _Anthony: yeah, sorry. My bros needed me._ **

** _(Y/N): Then screw this. There won’t be a next time._ **

You unmatch with the jerk then and there and delete the app immediately after. You were upset and embarrassed. You got all dolled up just to be stood-up! To be ghosted! Bump this! You slowly walk back to your car and get in. Your stomach growled and dammit, you were hungry, but not for this place. Not anymore. You needed to calm down and distress and dammit, you needed a pizza. Pizza sounded fantastic. You started driving and passed a few places you knew with good pizza until you saw a sign next to the mall parking lot:

‘Freddy’s Rockstar Family Fun Center’

Huh… you haven’t been to a fun center since you were in high school. It could be a good place to unwind. You turn into the buildings parking lot and find somewhere to park among the small sea of cars already there. You ditch your heels for the black flats your thankfully remembered to throw in and ditched your shawl as well. Were you a bit to dolled up for this sort of place? Yes. Did you care at this point? Not one bit.

Stepping through the doors was almost magical seeing as how your night had gone so far. The bright and colorful decor, the ambient sounds of parents and children chatting and screaming happily, and the smell of fresh greasy food. Oh yes. You needed this.

You make your way to the front counter where a teenage boy perked up at your presence.

“Welcome to Freddy’s! Aren’t you a bit dolled up to be coming here?” He asked in a playful manner.

You chuckle. “Yeah, but after the evening I’ve had, I need it. Do I need to check in or what? This is my first time coming here.”

“Really? That’s great! Well will you be dining with us tonight?” He asked, pulling out a menu from behind the counter. “We also have an arcade and laser tag if your interested.”

“That all sounds good. Hell yeah I'm dining in.”

“Awesome! Then I’d recommend the ‘Funtime Experience’. Not only would you get to have a full meal and desert, but the table is reserved for you until you leave. Not only that, but you get a card with like, fifty plays to spend at the arcade plus access to the laser tag arena. Also the wrist band is really cool.” While he was talking, he pulled out a small card and wristband each were white with colorful polka dots on it with the words ‘Funtime’ written in gold bubbly letters.

“I’ll take it then. Momma’s got some steam to blow off.” You pay for the package and the teen puts the wristband on you and hands you your arcade card before calling over a waitress to take you to your table.

As you weave through the crowd, you step through an archway and down a few steps into a closed off dining room made to look like a concert hall. With two floors for people dining in. The floor seemed to be for larger parties save for a few spots made for parties of one or two.

“Would you like to sit by the stage tonight. Freddy and his friends will be performing their last show for the day in a few minutes.” The waitress said in a chipper tone.

You shrugged. “Why not? Could be fun.”

“It totally is! Our boss made sure these models were state of the art with full body movement and AI that learns as it grows! Plus the band knows hundreds of popular songs and has a few of their own songs! They even do skits with their caretaker. It’s a sight to behold!” She led you to one of the smaller tables near the left side of the stage where she set your menu down. “Here you go! I’ll give you a minute to look over the menu and be right back! Can I get you a drink?”

“Can I get a soda?”

“What kind?”

“Surprise me.”

She let out a laugh and nodded. “You got it chief! I’ll be right back!”

She turned on her heel and left through a side entrance with a curtain and you sat to look at the menu. There was standard stuff any pizzeria would have along with burgers, fries, a whole panel of deserts and a ‘custom pizza’ option. Though that all sounded good, you were in the mood for just a slice of pepperoni some fries and a milkshake. Your stomach growled once more as you thought about how good that all sounded.

You made up your mind and set the menu aside before pulling out your phone to browse the web you checked all your usual sites and sighed. Looks like your best friend got engaged today. That’s nice… your mom was posting a new recipe she found and your dad sent you a meme he found funny over text which made you chuckle sadly. Everyone seemed to be having a great time and here you were; at a kids restaurant waiting on a soda looking like at least a hundred dollars in your opinion. You felt the embarrassment creep up on you again and you felt a few tears threatening to fall. You grabbed a napkin from the dispenser on your table and patted them away. You were NOT crying in a family setting, no sir! Not you! You could cry on your way home like anyone else would!

Once the waitress came back and took your order after giving you a glass of Grape Fanta and left just as a woman dressed in a white blouse and black pants walked on stage. She wore a red vest with the logo of the company on it just over her clothes and she quickly fixed her chocolate colored hair, her mossy colored eyes scanning the crowd as the lights dimmed and focused on her.

“How’s everyone doing tonight? I hope you’ve had a fun day here at Freddy’s!” A few people in the crowd cheered and you could have sworn you heard a few kids happily yelled ‘Yeah’s at the woman. She chuckled.

“Awesome! Well, as you know, it's about time for us to wind down here, but not before we go out with a bang! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls!! Give it up for Freddy and his rockin’ band!” The curtains behind her drew back and their on stage were four larger than life mascots. A tan bear, a yellow bird, a red fox, and a purple bunny. The woman ran offstage and the band started their little concert. 

You watched in awe as the band played and sang in perfect harmony, their motions were so fluid, they put the animatronics at Universal and Disneyland to shame. Did you see one just fix their stance? You had to give it to this place, it seemed like every young kids dream. A little paradise away from reality. Your paradise away from reality.

After the first song, your food came out and you thanked your waitress before she left once again to tend to other tables. The band did a small skit where they talked about a funny thing that happened to one of them and the other poked fun. Although it was funny, your mind began to wander back to earlier that night and your smile dropped. You went back to eating, but you could have sworn you were being watched.

—-

The woman in the front row was dressed oddly for being here. As Bonnie played his guitar and sang with his friends, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander to the dolled-up woman in the beautiful lavender dress. The lights made it hard to see anything passed the stage, but if he really focused, he could see her. 

To put it into words, the periwinkle bunny was enamored by her. He was sure of it. Though, he found it odd that she was here alone. Why was she here of all places looking like she just stepped out of a photo shoot? Wait… did he see her lip quiver? A note wrote itself into his routine; ‘Cheer up ‘Doll’’. That’s what he was meant to do, right? Cheer others up? He was able to cheer people up on a daily basis! Surely this would be the same…

Only, it didn’t feel the same. Looking at her made him think, which made him fumble in his notes. A few chuckles and ‘ooh’s go through the crowd as the band stopped and looked at the bunny.

“Now that’s something you don’t do everyday.” Freddy teased.

“Yer not one t’ mess up, lad.” Foxy quipped. Bonnie felt his mechanical parts heat up in embarrassment. He was a perfectionist when he played. What was the deal?!

“Heh. Finger slip.” He retorted, rubbing the back of his head. He needed to think of something. A lie. A little white lie to further this excuse. Oh he wasn’t good with lies. “You know how it goes. Got too into the music that I didn’t notice.”

“Don’t fret Bon! Coulda happened to anyone.” Chica piped up.

The band share a laugh and their performance continues, Bonnie couldn’t help but notice the girl was now watching with a look of curiosity and wonder on her face.

The show went on without another screw-up and the band bid the small crowd goodnight before the curtains closed again. The group let out a sigh of relief as they each felt their audio receptors return to their default mode before speaking to one another again.

“Was it just a slip-up, Bonnibel? Ye never slip-up.” Foxy inquired. Bonnie nodded quickly and set his guitar on its stand.

“It was. Like I said, I just got too into the music and wasn’t paying any mind to what I was doing, Foxy.” He fixed his bow tie and looked to the band, flashing a smile. “I’m going to ask Miss Lindsay if I can wonder the fun center until closing.”

“You know that’s a tossup, Bonnie. Just because Lindsay would let us, doesn’t mean the boss-man would.” Freddy tried to reason.

“Then there’s no harm in asking or even just doing it.” He shrugged. “If anything happens, it’ll be my fault, so I’ll see you fellows later.” With a wink and a small bow, he slipped out from behind the curtains and off the stage. He had a goal in mind, the note coming back to the front of his to-do list; Cheer up ‘Doll’.

—-

You had made your way to the arcade after the performance. Even though it was pretty fun to watch and listen to as you ate, your mind continued to wonder to earlier that night. Maybe Anthony really did forget? Maybe you got the date wrong? Did you jump off the rails by deleting that app? Hundreds of things were running through your mind and your lip quivered yet again. Dammit. You told yourself you wouldn’t cry in public. It makes you feel like a child. Bathroom. Gotta find the bathroom and breath…

“You seem like you have a lot on your mind, Miss.” That low toned voice…

You looked over to the voice and see that periwinkle bunny from the band… Bonnie was his name, right?

“I...I guess you could say that… yeah.” You mutter. You notice as his ears twitch at your response. “S-sorry… I’m just having a weird night.”

“You seem like you need someone to vent to.”

“I guess it couldn’t hurt…”

He stuck his hand out to you and you took it. He rose it to his muzzle and pressed the back of your hand to where his lips were as if to kiss it. “Then let us walk and talk… shall we, Miss?”

You felt heat on your face and you nod. He hooked his arm with yours and you two started walking around. You seemed dainty and small compared to the animatronic, but you felt… safe. It seemed like the world melted around you and it was just the two of you. Bonnie lead you to a quiet part of the fun center before talking.

“I couldn’t help but notice that you looked quite upset from time to time during my performance tonight.” he started, looking down at you. “I know it must be a cliche thing to ask, but what’s a beautiful woman all dolled up like you are doing in a place like this?”

"It been just a stupid night..." You reply. "I thought I would have a good night. Meet a new guy, have some dinner together.... But he didn't bother showing up." You felt tears prick your eyes and this time, you just let them fall.

"I got all dressed nicely... I-I actually tried to look nice! I thought...I-I th-thought I would be given a chance... b-but look at me! I'm at a fun center in a dress among a sea of families and kids looking so out of place! I-I just wanna go home and cry and binge a-and-"

Bonnie pulled you into a hug and let you cry, slowly letting the two of you sit on the floor. Well… he was sitting on the floor, you sat on his lap and cried into his furry chest. He honestly didn’t know what to do other then hold you and let you cry. He looked at you and pat your back, whispering words of comfort. After a few minutes, you pulled away and he wiped your tears. Although it smears your make-up, he looks at you with a soft expression.

“Well I don’t think this person knows what he’s missing. You’re a beautiful woman and the night isn’t over yet!” He stood the two of you back up and took your hand again. “Why don’t you and I go to the arcade. I know a few tips and tricks that we could use to get a few jackpots.”

You look at him, wiping a few more stray tears away. “You… you mean you know how to cheat the machines?”

“I wouldn’t call it cheating… I would call it finding loopholes.” He gave you a wink and you let out a small laugh.

“Then lead the way Bonnie.”

—-

The arcade was fun and Bonnie was right; he did know a few ‘tips and tricks’ and by tricks, he meant he knew how to bypass the settings each machine had and set it to their default settings making it easier to win the big jackpots. His antics with sidestepping questions from the employees made you laugh. He was so suave until he was asked to explain what he was doing. This turned him into a babbling buffoon trying to come up with excuses which would turn into him scooping you up and booking it in the other direction. This would make you laugh as he would find places for the two of you to hide from the arcade employees.

You’d only come out of hiding once he said it was okay and not even a minute later he was bypassing the settings of arcade machines. Rinse and repeat. You only stopped once Bonnie was told that his ‘manager’ would be called since she’d been looking for him for a good hour by now and it was ‘passed his bedtime’. He lead you to the prize counter and helped you pick out a prize. Given he helped you cheat the system, you had enough points on your card for some of the major prizes. You decided on plushies of the band and you’d pocket the rest of the points for when you’d come back another day. Saying those words made Bonnie’s ears perk even more than they already were. 

You’d be back? You wanted to come back? He smiled brightly. He felt genuinely happy at her words. They meant he’d be able to see you more. As you two left the prize corner with your new plushies and made your way to the front entrance, you heard a woman’s voice call out towards you.

“Bonnibel! There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” You two turned around and you saw the same woman that introduced the band when you were eating. She marched over and looked up at Bonnie, a stern motherly look on her face. “You were supposed to be in the back an hour ago!”

“I know Miss Lindsay. I honestly do, but I had something I had to do.”

“And that would be…?” He gestured to you and that’s when the woman finally noticed you, a look of surprise crossing her features. “Oh! I’m sorry ma’am! I’ve just been really worried about him. If he and the others don’t get their recharge, they won’t last the full day tomorrow.”

“It’s okay miss.” You reply. “He’s actually been keeping me company. I should be the one to apologize. If I’d known he needed his rest, I wouldn’t have-”

“You don’t need to apologize for you being upset, Miss.” Bonnie reassured you. He looked to his manager. “I know tomorrow will be rough for me, Miss Lindsay, but could I please walk her out before I go to the back? I would like to say goodnight to her.”

She looked between the two of you and something in her mind clicked. She gave you a small smile and nodded. “Of course Bon…” She looked to you. “I hope you’re feeling better ma’am and that you had a wonderful time here.”

“I did… Bonnie here made it the best first visit I could have asked for. I honestly can’t wait to come back.” You stated. The woman’s smile brightened.

“That’s great! Everyone’s experiences here should be magical. In fact, no two visits are alike! Anything could happen here. Trust me. It’s been an adventure working here.” She looked back to Bonnie. “I’ll be waiting in the back with your charger.”

“Thank you, Miss Lindsay.”

The brunette nodded walked off, leaving you two alone again as parents, children, and some employees were leaving for the night around you. You looked at one another and yet again, the world around you faded as he lead you to the front doors and stopped.

“This is as far as I can go, Miss.” The bunny told you. “I wish I could escort you further, but it’s against the rules.”

“It’s okay, Bonnie.” You reassure him, rearranging the toys in your arms so you could carry them without dropping them on the asphalt outside. “I enjoyed our time together. I honestly haven’t had this much fun in a while.”

“Well I’m glad I could give you that tonight, Miss…”

“It’s (Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” He crouched slightly to be eye-level with you. “And don’t let anyone make you feel otherwise.”

“I think after tonight, I’ll have a pretty high standard for my dates thanks to you, Bonnie.”

“You flatter me, Miss (Y/N). I’ll be counting the days until you come back.”

You let out a small laugh and kiss his muzzle. “And I’ll be back soon, don’t worry your little bunny head, Bonnie.”

He felt his machinery heat up once more and he let out a laugh as he stood back up. “I’ll hold you to that. You have my word if I have yours.”

“And you do.” You turn to leave and stop, looking back to him. “Thank you, Bonnie. I hope you have an amazing night.”

“And the same to you, Miss (Y/N). Drive safely and have pleasant dreams.”

Leaving the fun center that night left you gitty for the next time you would make an appearance at the building. Your night had gone from bad to amazing. If you were to go back in time, you wouldn’t change a thing. You just hoped next time would be just as amazing and you had a feeling it would be.


	2. Nightmares of The Past (Ex-Bully!Reader)

You should have fought harder. You should have left when you couldn’t convince Michael that this was a bad idea… but peer pressure was something the others knew you were susceptible to. It’s been a good 7 months since that’s god awful day and the image of Michael’s little brother Derek limply hanging from Fredbear’s mouth still plagued your mind. You could still vividly remember the screams from the party-goers and patrons of the diner every time you closed your eyes and it haunted your every waking moment. You’d been transferred to a new school and moved a good four hours away from New Harmony. Your parents made you cut contact with your only friends at that point once the investigation ended and you were found not responsible for the accident. That’s all it was...right? An accident? You wouldn’t call it that, but it’s not like you could go back and say anything. Police don’t listen to teenagers. They never do.

It was yet another night. Yet another nightmare causing you to bolt upright and to your feet with a startled gasp and yelp. You’re parents probably heard you, but did they come to check? No. You were 15 years old and you could take care of yourself. 

_‘You’ll get over it’_ you remember your dad telling you when your sleepless nights started.

_‘Nothing could have been done. It was an accident.’_ Bullshit.

You were there; your one-of-a-kind Freddy Fazbear mask adorning your face. Obstructing your face from view. Your friends donned similar masks; Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. Although you wore the leader’s mask, Michael was the real leader. You’d been invited to his little brother’s 5th birthday to help keep the kids who were there safe while the parents were gone. Michael had the idea of letting Derek get ‘up close and personal’ with Fredbear. He said they’d pull him away at the last second. He told them he’d be okay…  
He lied.

Tears pricked at your vision as you crawled back onto your bed. You curled up against the headboard and started to weep silently. You had no one to talk to. No one to help you. You felt guilt pool in your gut as nausea threatened to bubble over. You wish you could go back. Go back to that day and tell Michael’s father what was going to happen if he wasn’t there. You never wanted to hurt anyone. Your family considered The Afton and Emily’s family friends and cutting ties with them forever broke you. You’ve known them your whole life and now you couldn’t mend things. You couldn’t help them…

You have to sit up to steady your breathing so you wouldn’t hurl. You didn’t feel great, but you didn’t want to seem like a weak person especially to your father and mother. You’d need to hide your baggy eyes before your parents woke up in the morning because there was no way you’d be able to go back to bed. You needed some fresh air. You slowly got up and looked around for a coat to wear. You didn’t have the energy to change into any other clothes, but you did grab your shoes. You opened your bedroom window and slipped out, thanking your parents silently about having a room on the first floor.

The cool fall air hit your face, sending a shiver down your spine as you slipped your shoes on. You made sure they were secure before starting your insomniatic stroll through the night. The quiet wasn’t good for your psyche at the moment, so you hummed quietly to yourself. The trees on your street were shedding the last of their leaves. Ones that hadn’t been raked up already crunching under your feet. The sound was comforting in a way. For now, it was only you. It might take you a while, but you’d get better. You’d move passed the horror of what happened that spring. For now though, you’d wonder the night, hoping and praying your trauma would pass.


	3. Girl Talk (Circus Baby x MTF!Reader)

Working as a maintenance worker had its perks. You could work alone on projects and people didn’t bug you with stupid questions about why you chose to live the way you do. This is the first job that didn’t care and chastise you for your choices in life, and you liked that. Circus Baby’s Pizza World was a nice place, though, the chrome was an eyesore. After your first month, you got used to it though. Not like it would go away anytime soon, so you learned to kind of just tune it out and refuse to acknowledge it. Given you worked maintenance, you were in charge of upkeep. You needed to make sure wires and piping were hidden and you made sure the animatronics here working up to Mister Afton’s code before going home for the night.

Speaking of working on the animatronics, they kind of gave you the creeps, but you’d never say that out loud. They were roughly 6’7”-7’9” depending on who you were talking about. Funtime Freddy was the tallest and hardest to work on while Baby was the smallest and easiest to work on. She was always your favorite due to that and the fact she was a delight to talk to. She wanted to learn about the outside world and what it was like out there. You were never really honest with her, so you wanted her to think the world outside was nice and people were good. You even brought her a few of your favorite things. A book to read if she wanted, a bouquet of (favorite flowers), and a few postcards you’d collected over the years from other states. With each thing you brought in, her eyes seemed to light up more and more.

Tonight was the same as any night you worked. You did your rounds, fixed a few minor breaks here and there, and went to check on what animatronic you’d be working on that night. To your surprise, only one other worker was there with you. A new kid… You’re pretty sure his name was Alex.

“Just you and I tonight?’ You ask as you enter the break room. He jumps slightly as he looks to you and nods.

“I guess. I-I really didn’t hear anything from Steu or Gary since last night, I was just told to come in.”

“But they always come in… weird…”

You checked the schedule for cleanings and...something wasn’t adding up. Everyone was on the schedule for maintenance today. Maybe they already started on Ballora and Freddy? Who knows. Maybe they already started on them?

“Just keep your shock button close while you’re working, and you should be fine. I’ve got a weird feeling about tonight.” You tell Alex. He nods and goes to grab it from his locker.

“Who should I tune it to tonight?”

You check real quick before replying. “You have Foxy tonight. So keep it on your belt.”

“Right.” He flips the switch at the top until it was on the correct name and looked back to you. “I’ll see if I can find the others on my way over. Good luck with Baby.”

“Thanks, Alex.”

He left you alone in the break room after fishing his tools out of his locker. The page of animatronic maintenance staring back at you. Sure, you got your favorite animatronic to work with, but something about tonight felt… off. Usually, Gary was the one to tell everyone who they’d be working on by everyone’s lunch break. If he was off from work, it would be Steu doing the same thing and staying behind to work on the extra animatronic. What made your gut tell you that something was wrong was the fact that both of them were scheduled to work today and you were pretty sure you saw them both last night. Did you even see them come in today?

Grabbing your button and tools, you made your way towards Circus Baby’s room. Your mind raced about the whole situation you found yourself in. Maybe you should swing by Ballora’s stage to see if you could find Gary? It wouldn’t hurt and Baby was sure to not mind… right? No no… you could check afterwards. You had a strict job to do and you know how Mister Afton could get when you didn’t do your job on time. He had a bad temper when it came to mess ups.

As you entered Baby’s show stage, you took in a familiar sight. The circus clown themed animatronic stood on her stage. Her metal plated body shining in the lights lining her stage, reflecting the colors of each red and white plate. In all honesty, she was very pretty. She could sing. She could dance. She can make ice cream. She could tell jokes and hold a conversation. If she were flesh and blood, you were sure that you’d ask her out. You didn’t notice her power up and look towards you with shining green eyes.

“Hello, (Y/N). Are you going to come in?” She asked, startling you out of your train of thought.

“Oh! Y-yeah! Hey Baby!” You sputter out, walking over to her. “I’ve gotta work on you tonight so you can work properly tomorrow. Are there any issues today?”

“...I did start hearing a bit of rattling in my torso. I think a screw came loose.”

“Alright. Do you think you can make it to ‘Parts and Services’?”

“I wouldn’t risk it.”

“Alright. No worries, C.B. I can work on you here. Would you like to stay on for that?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, Miss (Y/N).”

Another thing you liked about her, she respected your identity.

“Alright.” You walked over and set down your tools, going through them and pulling out your flashlight and a few types of screwdrivers. You gave her one good look before starting on fixing her. Popping her torso open was easy as you’ve done it time and time again every few days.

“Have you been able to read ‘Hitchhiker’s Guide’ Yet?” You asked as you worked on her.

“Not yet. I’ll get started on it once you head out for the night. Maybe I’ll see if Ballora wants to read as well. Maybe I could get Foxy to read us it out loud. He’s always been one for theatrics and I think he’d have fun narrating it.”

“That sounds like a...  ** _funtime_ ** .”

You two share a look before you see her turn her head to laugh which caused you to chuckle as well. 

“I’m so sorry! That just slipped out!”

“Don’t apologize, (Y/N). That was very clever and funny.” She replied, looking back down to you as you fished out the source of the rattling. A panel and screws from the ice cream machine. That’s not good.

“Well that’s not good.” You told yourself. “I’ll have to screw this back into place and make a check to make sure you didn’t get damaged internally. Wouldn’t want to send you to the scooping room.”

If robots could shutter, you’re pretty sure Baby would have. She’s always told you how much she despised that room and you always did your best to have her avoid that room. You knew Gary and Steu would send her there when her ice cream machine would break down and you wouldn’t see her for a day or two while she was repaired. Every single time you’d always make sure she was okay. She would always appreciate your kind gestures after her return.

You rummaged through your things and pulled out fresh screws to replace the ones that came out. They looked worn and stripped from being screwed in wrong. Putting the plate back into place and screws in place, you gave it a jiggle to see if it would move and thankfully it didn’t. You did a final inspection to make sure nothing else was getting ready to fall out and corrected each flaw you found. Finally, you closed her torso piece and tossed your tools aside.

“There we go, you’re all ready for tomorrow, Baby!” You tell her. Her eyes seemed to soften and she pat your head.

“Thank you, (Y/N). You’ve always been so good to me and I appreciate you and everything you do for me very much.”

Your cheeks flush and you look away, embarrassed. “You’re so sweet, but I’m just doing my job.”

“Your job is to maintain this facility and my friends and I… but you do so much more than the others… don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re kind, considerate… and very beautiful.”

Your cheeks reddened even more. No one’s ever called you that before. In your 23 years of life, it’s always been ‘handsome’. No one ever acknowledged what you prefered to be called until today… that… that made your heart swell. She made your heart flutter.

“You’re just saying things.”

“I mean it, (Y/N). You’re the most beautiful human I’ve ever known, inside and out.” She touched your cheek in a tender way. “I may just be a robot made for entertaining children, but sometimes I wish I could be so much more.”

“Maybe… maybe once technology gets better. Maybe you… could be?”

She chuckled, nodding. “Once it is, I’ll make sure you’re the first one I tell.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


	4. I Want You To Stay (Chubby!Reader x Rockstar Bonnie) Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a squeal to Pizza Casanova

It was a bright and sunny afternoon the next time you visited the fun center. A crisp autumn breeze blowing through the air as you walked from your car to the main doors that slid open to welcome you inside. Fun festive fall decorations lined the colorful walls and accented the front desk as you approached. You weren’t dolled up like last time, this time you stuck to something more comfortable. A large tan sweater over black comfortable pants and tan boots. Nothing special.

The same kid from the last time you came in greeted you.

“Hey there! Welcome to Freddy’s! You coming in for the arcade or are you grabbing some lunch?”

“A little bit of both! Can I get the Funtime Package again?”

“Sure thing! Do you already have an arcade card?”

You fished it out of your wallet along with your card to pay for it. As the front desk boy confirmed your purchase, you felt yourself get lifted of the ground and spun. With a startled yelp, you struggled slightly until you noticed the periwinkle colored arms holding you. You’d recognize those plush arms anywhere.

“You came back.” He said, a joyful tone to his voice as he set you down and let you grab both cards from the front desk kid with a ‘thank you’ and let him slip the wristband around your wrist. You told him that you’d eat in a bit and he nodded, telling you to enjoy and head to the dining area when you were ready. With a nod, you finally answer the animatronic.

“Of course I did, Bonnie. I told you I’d be back. I had the day off from work.” You told the bunny as you two left the front to go for a small walk.

“The others have been teasing me non-stop about you coming back. I’m just glad that you finally did come. I’m glad you didn’t forget about me.”

“Bon, how could I forget a bunny like you?” You asked, your hand taking his and holding it as you looked up at him with a genuine smile. “You gave me the best night of my adult life. You made me so happy on a day that I felt absolutely miserable. Of course I would never forget you. I was just very busy.”

Your words made the animatronic smile back, his circuits feeling hot as his thoughts raced. You thought about him and that made him so very happy. That night you came in was the most magical night for him. Even when recharging for the next day he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Your laugh and smile. You’re the most beautiful human he’s ever seen and he would court you anyway he could learn how. To him, you were someone who deserved to be happy.

“Your words aren’t like a melody, dear (Y/N), and I’m glad I get to hear it once more.” His words made you flush and you laugh, bumping the side of your hip to his.

“And you’re just as smooth a talker as you were when we first met. Wanna go play some games? My treat this time.”

“Well, the next show doesn’t start for another hour, sure!”

——-

Bonnie would be lying if he said he didn’t have a grand time with (Y/N). Her gaming skills were impeccable after a warm-up run and she even showed him how to play a crane game!! He didn’t win anything, but she assured him that many people didn’t win due to the game being rigged most of the time. She would stand back and watch him as children would run up to him excitedly to show the bunny drawings they’d made with The Pupperazzi or show him their prizes and each time, Bonnie would be proud of them and tell them as much. The way the kids would just light up with happiness and excitement was always a treat to him. 

Out of the corner of his vision, he would always see (Y/N) smile at the interactions. That made him feel like his circuits would fry at any moment. It was funny really. A robot bunny and a lady. They would have never met if her date hadn’t bailed on her all those weeks back. In a way, he was glad that that happened; but at the same time, he felt just awful that someone wouldn’t take the time to get to know her. In the short time her knew her, she was an absolute delight! If he could, he’d take her somewhere nice. Somewhere…

——-

You watched Bonnie interact with child after child. It was sweet, reminding her of her time as a nanny when she was a teen. For a robot built to entertain children, he acted more human than anything she’d ever seen. More than any animatronic she’d come across. He’s actions seemed spontaneous… genuine. More than any human.

“Bon! Ya over here?” Called a brash southern voice. The bunny’s ears perked up and he looked over to see Chica making her way over, weaving through the people that were around.

“Hey Chica. What’s going on?” He asked.

“Time to get ready to perform.” She said pointing with her thumb towards the dining area behind her. “Just came to grab ya, Bunny Boy.”

Bonnie flinched. “Please don’t call me that.”

“Oh come on, you know I’m just teasing.”

Bonnie stood up completely and looked at Chica. “I know, but I’m very not okay with you calling me Bunny Boy. It’s like me calling you… Chicken Chick.”

She made a face. “Okay, yeah, noted. That sounds gross.” She walked over the rest of the way, closing the gap between them to shove him playfully. “Come on. We gotta get going.”

“I know, I know.” He looked to you and flashed a grin. “Are you gonna come watch? Or would you like to continue playing?”

You made a show thinking about it before nodding. “I guess I could eat. I’ll be here a while, so why not?”

“Great!”

“Woah woah woah! Slow your roll, Bon. Who’s this?” Chica asked, causing Bonnie to stammer.

“Ch-chica. We’ve gotta go.”

“Not ‘til ya tell me who this is!”

“We’re gonna be late.”

Something clicked and the chicken looked to her fellow band member with a surprised yet happy expression. She was about to shout, but Bonnie quickly threw his hands over her beak.

“No! Nuh uh! We’re going, now!’ Bonnie felt like his circuits and mechanical parts were burning up from embarrassment. He looked back over to you. “We’ll see you over there, (Y/N). I hope you make it.”

With that said, he ran off with his bandmate, leaving you confused and flustered. That was… weird… but nonetheless, you should probably go eat. You should have eaten more than you have that day. You made sure you had your things before making your way to the dining area where the animatronic caretaker was finishing with introducing the band and hopping off stage. She stands by where you entered and took a look at you as the curtains pulled back to where the band started playing. A small smile on her face as she watched, scanning the small crowd in the dining area.

“I’m actually really glad it’s only a handful of families today.” She seemed to be talking to you as she spoke. “The larger crowds are kind of a handful with kids trying to climb on stage and the like.”

“How often do you get large crowds?”

“Eh, almost every weekend since we refurbished everything last winter.” She flashed you a smile and checked her clipboard. “Mister Cawthon thought he’d need to close up shop after what happened last December, but we pulled through.”

“Wait… what happened last December?”

“Oh… someone… broke in and vandalized the whole dining area.” The caretaker’s eyes flashed from a worried expression to that of ‘yeah, those words work’ before she fully looked at you. “Believe me, this place has been fully improved with state of the art CCTV and security systems, so nothing will ever happen on premise again.”

“Oh! Well, that’s good at least.”

“Yep. Anyway, you’re that girl from a few weeks ago, right? The one who came in like she just got out of church?”

You seemed surprised. “Y-yeah, that’s me. I’m (Y/N).”

“Nice to meet you again, (Y/N). The name’s Lindsay. Sorry if I sounded a bit rude when I came to collect Bonnie last time. He may try to be a total gent, but he’s a total dork and hates it when it’s time to charge.” She let out a chuckle which you mirrored.

The two of you chat through the first song about anything that came to mind and she sat you at an open smaller table, telling you that she’d get someone to get you food before walking off for a minute. When she did, you focused your attention to the stage. Each robotic singer happily interacting with one another and their singing was harmonious. It was pretty nice to listen to. A minute or so passed and the waiter came over to take your order and you ordered the same thing you did before. It had been good from what you remembered. The smell of the burger, the crunch of the fries, and the cold of your milkshake tickling your throat as you ate it. You could have sworn up and down that that was the best meal you’ve had in months.

You got your food about two songs later and began to enjoy it along with the entertainment. Every now and then you’d catch Bonnie looking at you and you’d just give a small wave while you ate. In return, he’d offer you a wink and you’d chuckle. To you, the performance came to an end all too soon 15 minutes later. You were enjoying the bands songs and skits. They’re cover of Believer? Top notch in your opinion. As the curtain drew closed, you joined in on the claps of the small crowd around you before finishing your meal and setting everything aside to be collected. You stretched in your seat before getting up as you do, someone approaches you. It was the female of the group; Chica.

“Hey there! Yer Bonnie’s special friend, ain’t’cha?” She asked. You nodded which caused her to smile brighter. She tries to reply to her words, but Bonnie puts himself between you and the chicken.

“Chica! Don’t harass Miss (Y/N).”

“Oh come on, Bon! It’s already so obvious you-”

“CHICA!” His shout was deafening and the dining area grew quiet as the attention turned to you three. The extra attention made you feel embarrassed and your face grew hot. “I would appreciate it if you would stop! It’s not any of your business who I talk to or what I do.”

“Bon, ya know that I-”

Bonnie took your hand and left with you without another word. You could hear Chica calling to the bunny, but he wasn’t listening. He looked upset. He made his way to a door marked ‘Parts and Services; Employees Only’ and opened it up. He looked back to you and motioned for you to go in.

“Bonnie… this is for emplo-”

“I know, but this is the only place we’ll be able to talk without the others interrupting.” He cut in.

You looked behind you to see some other patrons interacting with one another or running around before walking through the doorway. You entered a small and dimly lit hallway that only got darker as the door shut behind you and Bonnie followed you in. You exited the hallway into an elongated room with tables and shelves filled with parts labeled for each animatronic behind plexiglas and a lock. Other than those, you saw a few plush black armchairs and a large deep blue couch where Bonnie walked passed you and sat down on it. He seemed to look around for a moment before sighing.

“I’m sorry, Miss (Y/N)... I don’t know why it’s just… Chica has no filter and just blurts things out to the world when she figures things out and I just…”

You walked over and sat down next to him. “Hey… It’s okay, Bon.. but You really shouldn’t have yelled like that. Maybe you two need to sit down and talk it out? Tell her you don’t like it when she does that. I’m sure she feels sorry and she’ll listen.”

The robotic bunny looked at you and nodded. “I… I guess you’re right… She just makes me so angry sometimes. I just can’t deal with her right now.”

“And that’s totally okay.” You thought for a moment. “How about we stay here for a while and just hang out. You and me. No kids, no bandmates. Just us. Is that okay?”

  
Bonnie locks eyes with you, small surprised expression seemed to melt to a more affectionate smile. He nodded. “Yeah…. Yeah, that sounds absolutely amazing.”


	5. New Friends (Golden Freddy x Shy!Reader)

You were never one for parties. You always preferred staying at home and binge watching YouTube videos in sweatpants. Yet here you were; supervising your baby cousin’s 6th birthday at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzaria. You didn’t want to go, but your mom and aunt both begged you to since your cousin loved it when you were around. You practically helped raise here since she was just a baby. Even though you hated crowds and how people seemed to watch you everywhere you went, you never wanted to disappoint her.

You’d never been to Freddy’s before due to your parents always telling you things about it being too expensive or how they were closed, but you didn’t see why they did. Sure, the place was a little run-down, but weren’t all the best children’s entertainment places? Your parents were very wary of you going as a kid when ‘Fazbear and Friends’. You never knew why, but you knew your parents were always trying to hide the real reason. You had always been so bummed that you could never go. Even your friends went when you were kids! They’d always tell you about how fun it was. Were you jealous? Always. Maybe that’s one of the reasons you chose to stay away from people. The constant disappointments and ‘maybe next time’s were never fun and you just stopped expecting things to happen with you.

When you started getting older, you just stopped asking to go anywhere and hold yourself up in your room working on homework and small projects. Your parents always asked why you never went out and in a way, it was their fault you went from an outgoing child to what you had become. Due to not going out, you lost that outgoing nature and now you hated interaction. You seemed to forget how to act around people and you just… shied away from interactions. You just didn’t like people anymore. Sure, you could act like an adult and socialize when needed, but you preferred not to as it felt like you were being… judged. Judged for your looks. Judged for your opinions. 

Judged for just being you.

As you looked out at the small sea of families and screaming children, you watched your cousin and her friends play some of the simpler arcade games while the old speakers lining the ceiling of the building played crackling music. This place definitely needed an upgrade. Come on! It was 1989 and this place looked like it crawled out of the 70s on a hospital stretcher! The carpets were tacky and sticky from kids spilling food and drinks on it and it gave you secondhand embarrassment from even looking down at it. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls and you that just made you anxious. You don’t know why you were so excited to come here as a kid. At least you’d heard some of the staff talking about this place closing for good and re-opening all shiny and new next year.

“ _ It’s going to be such a shame… but it’ll allow new life to take place... _ ”

What? Wait… that wasn’t your voice in your head. Where’d that voice come from?

“ _ Not that anyone hears me. I’m just blabbering on and on to myself. No one would care if my being just… vanished. _ ”

Where was that coming from?

“ _ I’ve practically vanished already… no one knows this room even exists… _ ”

You made your way over to your aunt to tell her you needed to step away for a moment and where the kids were before heading off to follow the voice chatting idly to itself in your head. It was like a game of hot and cold. The voice grew quiet the further you got and louder the closer you got. You kept it subtle once you noticed a few parents watching you. Feeling the embarrassment climbing up your face which made you slip into the bathroom to stop yourself from running from the establishment. You tried to calm your breathing as you sat in one of the stalls. You felt like crying. You were overwhelmed with people staring at you and the voice in your head and just let out a scream.

“ **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!** ”

The air around you seemed to still as you scream. Like something was there… watching you now.

“ _ You… you heard me? _ ”

The presence came closer to you.

“ _ Someone… you… heard me? _ ”

“Yeah! I have! A-and you need to stop! You’re scaring me!!” You admit, pulling your legs close to your chest as a protective reflex. 

“ _ I’m scaring you? You scared me with that sudden yell! _ ” The voice admitted right back. “ _ No one’s ever acknowledged my musings! Well… save for the night guard… but you! You’re not them! You heard me during the day! _ ”

Hearing them ramble was… confusing to say the least. Night guard? What night guard?

“This place has night guards? Why?”

“ _ It’s… quite a long story, but I’m not sure if you’re someone who can handle that story. _ ”

“...Is it bad…?”

“ _ You could say that. _ ”

You sniffle and dry your eyes, relaxing slightly. “Then I won’t ask anymore.”

“ _ I don’t mind the questions, believe me. Fifteen years alone kind of makes you go crazy. It’s like people sort of forgot I’m here? Having someone to talk to for once is… refreshing. _ ”

Your eyes widened. “Are… Are you an animatronic or dead?”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“Holy shit…”

“ _ Hey! Watch your language! You don’t know if kids are present! _ ”

“Right! I’m sor-”

The voice laughed happily. “ _ I’m kidding! You can swear if you want. I don’t mind. I find those kinds of words hilarious to hear humans speak. _ ”

“O-oh! Alright! Um… then I guess if you don’t mind…”

“ _ You do you. I’m not gonna judge. _ ”

You chuckled out of slight embarrassment. “R-right! Um… do you have a name that I can call you?”

“ _ Why? After today, you might not come back…The restaurant is closing down so they can tear it all down to rebuild. I’ll basically be gone after today. Like a second death… _ ”

Without thinking, you blurt out: “Then come home with me!”

Silence followed.

“ _ P-pardon…? _ ”

“I-I could, um... take you h-home with me?” You explained, stammering as you spoke. “Y-you seem really lonely and a change of scenery might be fun for you.”

More silence followed as you slowly felt your anxiety building. What if they laughed at you? Berated you for inviting someone you just met. Stranger danger and all that! Were you inviting a demon? A malicious spirit??

“ _ I...I think I’d like that… But what about people you live with? _ ”

“I live alone. I kind of moved out once I was able to and… hey, I’m looking for a roommate.”

You heard their laugh again. “ _ I can’t contribute much being dead and all. _ ”

“I’m fine with that. You seem like you need a change.”

“ _ I feel like you’re right. _ ” Another chuckle. “ _ If you’re really willing to have me at your home, then I guess I’ll accept the invite with open arms. You’ll need to get my vessel… and you may need to get it when there isn’t people. It’s quite big. _ ”

“Then I’ll be back tonight if you could let me in.”

“ _ I’ll make sure to tell the others your harmless. _ ”

“Others?”

“ _ Don’t worry about them. They’re more animal than human at this point, but they’ll listen to me. _ ”

“O-oh… alright…” You’re about to add more when you realize that you left some children unattended for quite a long time. “I need to get back to my cousin’s party.”

“ _ Aw… Already? But we’re having fun talking. _ ”

You got out of the stall, washing your hands from sitting on the floor of the stall. “I-I know, but my aunt is counting on me to help with my baby cousin… I promise I’ll be back… um…”

“ _ Goldie. _ ” The voice replied. “ _ Call me Goldie. _ ”

“Goldie… I promise I’ll be back tonight.”

“ _ I’ll hold you to it… Um… _ ”

  
You stopped at the bathroom door, looking back at nothing, and smiling. “(Y/N). Call me (Y/N)."


	6. Family (Animatronic/Human AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas :3

Freddy and Friends Pizzeria had been closed for the week due to Henry and his wife being out of town and the big man himself gave everyone the week off. This meant the animatronics were left to their own devices until they came back. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was settling down. Bonnie was strumming and whistling along to the tunes the jukebox played during the holiday season. Foxy was helping Chica in the kitchen with making cookies and hot chocolate for the gang. Freddy was in the backroom visiting Fredbear and Spring-Bonnie. This would be their second year sealed away to rot and they were still trying to cope with the tragedy they never meant to cause. It was hard on the two of them, but Fredbear had taken it the hardest.

Freddy stayed with them for the majority of the week, talking to Fredbear and helping Spring-Bonnie. He wanted them to join the band for Christmas, but it was hard. It was really hard. He would ask Chica to make extra food for the two that he would take to them. He'd invite them to their games and singing carols. Spring-Bonnie seemed to be interested and willing, but he wouldn't leave his partner's side.

"Maybe tomorrow, Freddy. Thank you." That's what the blond bunny would tell him. He wanted today to be different. It was Christmas dammit! He wanted them to be around! To be able to interact with the others! They were family after all!

"No one's around, Fredbear! You don't have to worry!" The brunette stated. "It's just the gang and I. Chica's making cookies and Bonnie found a new game we can play! We have gifts for each other and we even have stuff for you and Spring!"

"And I appreciate it, Freddy. We both do." Fredbear replied. "But... I'm just-"

"Enough of the excuses, Fredbear!" Freddy snapped. "Yes! What happened with The Afton's was horrible! Yes! You couldn't have done anything about it due to being locked in your performance mode! Yes! Yes to everything and I'm sorry you went through that, but you can't continue to use that as a crutch for why you don't want to leave the back room when we have the entire pizzeria to ourselves! It's been two years! You've said your peace to Mister Emily and Mister Afton and that forgave you! They knew it wasn't your fault! So why do you keep bringing it up!?"

The older animatronics looked surprised at the outburst. The golden bear opened his mouth to interject, but nothing came to his mind to speak. The younger was right. He had no excuses. He kept pushing and pushing to stay away, but... but Freddy and his friends were family to Spring-Bonnie and himself. They cared. They cared about him and his partner. They really did care, so why was he hiding? With a sigh and a nod, the blond stood up and closed the distance, pulling the smaller male into a hug, saying nothing for a bit.

"You're right... I have no excuses. I'm sorry."

Freddy gave a sad smile and let out a little laugh as he returned the hug and soon broke it to look at the two. "It's okay. Christmas is about spending time with the ones you care about and we care about you two. Come on."

The two blonds followed closely as Freddy lead them out of the back and into the main area where Bonnie was hanging out. He looked over to give a wave, but stopped, looking shocked.

"Fredbear? Spring?"

Spring-Bonnie gave him a small wave. "Hey Bon!"

Bonnie hopped up and quickly made his way over to the other bunny, tackling him with a hug. The other stumbled, but stood his ground as he returned the hug, giving the other a spin.

"You came out! You finally came out!"

"We did! Look at you! You look so much different from the startled animatronic I remember! How's my guitar holding up for you?'

"It's been great! Thank you so much for trusting me with it!"

The two continued to chatter with one another, catching up after all this time. Fredbear gave a small smile and he continued to follow Freddy to a table where the two took a seat to chat and for Fredbear to take in all the decorations and lights. He always loved Christmas time. Things seemed more calm and scenic. It also helped that it was snowing outside and the winter lights reflected softly off the snow on the ground and on the window edges. 

The smell of warm treats wafted into the room as Chica walked in with a tray of steaming hot mugs with Foxy following behind her with a tray of cookies. The blonde noticed the two bears chatting and her cheery mood seemed to brighten more.

"Fredbear? Oh my goodness! How have you been?"

He looked over and smiled as Chica sat the tray she carried in the table by him and handed him a mug. "Hello, Chica. I'm doing much better then I have in a while. You seem to be keeping these boys in check."

Foxy sat his tray next to Chica's and grabbed a mug for himself. "Ye call me a lad again and ye'll be sorry!"

"Of course, of course."

"We're glad to see you again, Fredbear. We've missed you out here." Chica gave him a friendly cheek kiss before grabbing a mug for Freddy and herself. "Are you staying with us for Christmas?"

"Spring and I will, don't worry Chica. I've missed you all too."

Soon, the two bunnies joined the gang at the table. The younger rabbit starting to tell a tale to the others and they listened intently. Taking one last look out at the snow, Fredbear felt another smile come to his face as he took another drink from his mug. He's missed this. He's missed his little family. If he could, he'd want this night to never end. This truly was his favorite little Christmas.


	7. Don't Be Shy (LolbitxParanoid!Reader)

You shouldn’t have done it. You REALLY shouldn’t have done it. You just wanted to get some medication. Not drugs, actual medication that you needed in order to live. Your new insurance couldn’t and wouldn’t cover the majority of the cost of it and there was no way you’d be able to throw down the cash with how little you made at your job and you just wanted a cheaper option, even if it was more dangerous. You needed it to regulate your blood sugar and produce more healthy fat tissues. Without it, you could die. Unfortunately, $4k for 14 vials wasn’t something you could shell out every month. Not on your salary. Your co-pay card? You lost it and your doctor has refused to give you a new one.

You paced back and forth in your room. Your hands shaking as you did so. You weren’t going to worry… then you got the messages. At first it was stuff you brushed off. Oh haha, funny. Yeah. Then you got one more message. ‘You’re wearing (F/C) sweatshirt and pants… right?’. Someone was watching you. Your phone was blowing up with texts now. ‘You’re pacing’, ‘What’s wrong?’, ‘I can help you’. No! Lies! They spouted lies and you knew it! Any time now someone’s gonna kidnap you and you’ll be tortured until you die! This was it! You’d be missing by the end of the night. You’d bet your whole career on it. Your security cameras and system would be disabled. Your locks would be broken and you’d be drugged and...and…

You were so close to having a full blown panic attack when you heard a voice coming from your computer.

“Trust me, sweetie. I’m the only one who cracked your VPN scrambler. You were pretty smart to use two at the same time.”

You yelped and turned to look at your screen. On it was the head of a robotic white, purple and orange accented fox atop a white and black circle with the words ‘Please Stand By’ encircling it. As you looked at it, the fox gave a wink to you and your screen turned to your normal background, save for the fox looking animatronic hanging out on the screen.

“If anything happens, you’re new pal Lolbit is here to stop it. By the looks of it, you may want my help, but I’m going to need you to take some deep breaths and calm yourself.”

“Lolbit…? That’s…”

“A weird name? I know, my little fans gave me that name.”

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry yourself with it, sweetie. You wouldn’t get it.” The fox leaned against the edge of your monitor and gave you a smile. “Besides, I wouldn’t want you worrying more than you are. Do you freak out like this alot? Is this a regular thing?”

“I-i…” You clear your throat. “Only if I overthink…?”

“Overthink?! Honey, you don’t need to overthink anything about this. You bought some medication off the dark web and used every precaution in the book! Only the best of the best would try to find you, and even then it’s pretty damn horrible if they go after someone who needs medication to live.” You were gonna ask how this fox knew about what you needed your meds for, but they put a finger up. “You were talking to yourself as you were purchasing your meds. Funny how some humans do that when they’re focused or nervous.”

You nervously chuckled, yeah, you did that a lot, didn’t you? You walked over slowly and took a seat once again to your computer. “You said you were the only one to unscramble my VPN, right? How did you even figure it out?”

“I’m a figment of a program from a company no longer around.” Lolbit shrugged. “I usually spend my time messing with people, but you seem different from all the little human’s I usually troll. You seem scared when you feel you did something bad.”

You looked at your lap and sign. They were right. You did feel bad… but it was for a good reason… right? “So… what are you gonna do to me?”

“I already said I’m here to help you, sweetie.” Lolbit retorted. “I’m not gonna do anything but that.”

“And after you help…?”

He thought for a moment. “I guess I move on if I feel like it, but I think I’m gonna be here awhile. You need some confidence and loads of help. I’m the fox that can help with everything. I just need you to give me the okay.”

“And if I say ‘no’...?”

“Then that’s just too bad, cause Imma help you anyway.” They tapped the screen with a claw tipped finger. “I’ll protect you. Don’t think for a second that I won’t. Okay?”

——-

It’d been a few weeks since Lolbit moved into your computer and… it’s been kind of nice. At the same time though, you had this feeling in your gut about them playing the long game with you. You’ve seen many a movie where that was the case. Someone picks a target, bides their time, and BAM! Their target is dead in the middle of nowhere without hope of anyone ever finding their corpse. Gone.

Forgotten.

Your breath sped up and your heart began to race. That was it, wasn’t it?! Lolbit was planning something bad. Maybe they were sharing your information to someone else, or maybe they were going behind your back and pretending to be you! Like some ‘Identity Theft’ or ‘The Imposter’. Yes! That’s it! They’ll kill you and no one will know for years or until your bills pile up to the point where your power gets cut! A nauseating feeling fills your stomach as you continue to freak yourself out. You felt sick. You felt like all of this was a mistake. You sat on the floor, pressing your back to the closest wall and curled into a ball. This couldn’t be happening, could it?

You felt yourself spiral more and more into the madness that wracked your brain. You needed answers! But….

What if you were right? Right about Lolbit…

Right about all your worries.

But what if you weren’t?

Was it worth risking the trust you two built with one another? Trust… that’s what it was, right? You two trusted one another… right? Maybe you should ask them about their intentions. Maybe you need to calm down… Maybe this was all nothing. No ill will. Only genuine help.

You took a few slow breaths. In for seven, hold for four, out for seven and repeat. Once you had calmed enough, you got back to your feet and made your way to your bedroom. Their words from when you first met bubbling back to the surface of your forethought; ‘I’ll protect you. Don’t think for a second that I won’t. Okay?’

They promised protection. They promised they’d protect you. Who were you to doubt them? To blindly panic over an overacting intrusive thought process? Why did you fret? Because they might be lying. They might be malicious… but they hadn’t shown any ill will… but still you over thought about it.

You paused in front of your bedroom’s entrance. The door wide open as it usually was, the soft whirring of your computer lightly grazing your hearing. Taking a deep breath once more, you stepped inside.

“Hey, Lolbit? I need to ask you a few questions…”


	8. 1992 (Toy Bonnie & Reader)

Another day, another thing to fix. Kids are awful. One minute, they’re playing, the next they’re playing Lord of The Flies in the arcade while their parents watch on like it’s not their problem. You got this job as a way to pay for college without having to pay a ton of debt, but now you’re doubting how much this job was worth verses your sanity. This basically solidified that you never wanted kids. It wasn’t worth it. Not anymore.

Despite the kids, you really loved working at Freddy’s. It was a pretty large place by children’s entertainment standards. A large main area, three party rooms, an arcade, a little kids play area and the entertainment stage where the main animatronic band played. You didn’t mind when the screaming children went quiet to gather around the stage to watch the band. It was a great relief to many of the workers and you appreciate every moment of it.

Speaking of the band, you loved working with them and the other animatronics. You were their mechanic after all. The one they trusted the most and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Toy Freddy, or Teddy as you called him was the leader of the group. He’s a goofball who loved to wander the arcade when he wasn’t on stage. He’s not the best at games, but the laughter of the children made him happy.

Toy Chica, or Miss Chi-Chi, was a cutie who was the more rational one of the group. She was all about exercising and staying healthy, so you could imagine how she feels about the sodas and pizzas the restaurant made.

Balloon Boy, ‘BB’, was part of the group, but he was like a little brother to the group. He didn’t dance or sing, but he did blow up balloons and make balloon animals. He comes to you a lot due to his helium tank running empty multiple times a day. You don’t mind, he likes it when you two get to hang out in the storage room while you fix him. 

The Mangle… you felt bad for her… but your boss forbade you from trying to fix her as there was no point in doing so in his eyes. You made sure to give her some time to herself though and made sure to oil her joints and talk to her when you could.

Then there was Toy Bonnie, or Bon. Bon was one of those characters where they pretended they were cool, but really wasn’t. They’re a huge nerd and they were your best friend since you started working at Freddy’s. Since you were one of the last people to leave, you got to chat with him as you did final checks for the night. He seemed the most ‘up to date’ with trends and lingo of the group and you couldn’t help but laugh at his chipmunk-like voice, but he didn’t mind. Besides, he’d always find a way to get back at you.

As you unplugged yet another arcade cabinet to to work on, you heard his familiar footfalls come to a stop. They always here a bit lighter then the others.

“More destruction?”

“Yep. This cabinet is on the fritz. Gotta fix it before nightguard Fritz gets on my ass about this, which, mind you isn’t even his job to get on my ass about.”

“You shouldn’t be swearing where patrons can hear you, (Y/N).”

You sigh. “I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be swearing. Fritz just frustrates me with how he thinks he knows better. No offence to him, but if he wanted to work closely with machines and you guys, he should have applied to be a mechanic.”

Bon let out a jovial laugh and crouched down next to you as you popped open the front of one of the four cabinets you unplugged. “Oh, I’m sure he regrets that decision now, but my friends and I ultimately make the decision on who works with us and we’re all glad it’s you.”

“You’re such a flatterer, dude.”

“Well you know me, always giving out compliments left and right.” He joked.

“Yeah you are. How was your performance today? Any kids try to clamber on stage?”

“They try every day. It’s honestly baffling that the new day guard hasn’t lost their cool about it yet.”

This made you laugh. “Jeremy has a heart of gold and the patience of a god.”

“Totally! Can’t wait for him to be promoted to Night Guard, that’s when the real fun begins~.”

“How so?”

“Oh… it’s just that we -the band and I- get to play with the night guards!” He explained. “They keep us entertained at night.”

“I thought I turned you all off at night…”

“Nope. We go into ‘low power’ mode so we can charge faster.”

“That… that doesn’t sound right… but If you say so, Bon.”

“Oh, don’t worry (Y/N), we’ve been doing that for years and nothing bad has happened.”

“I guess that’s true…”

The two of you continued to chat as you worked, cracking jokes back and forth until his attention was ripped away from you by a gaggle of little kids. He was always the best with the kids… though you did notice the looks the adults gave him. Sure, he’s a bit flamboyant, but he had a good heart and was just a good guy. He doesn’t judge you, so why would you judge him? He’s just a robot with a fun personality.

As the day ticked by, people came and went, a birthday party was held, and soon, it was time for families to leave for the night and it was time to get to work on the nightly maintenance before you left for the night. You started with wiping down Mangle of all the sticky food and soda residue from children and refilling BB’s helium tank and fixing the propeller of his cap so it could spin again. Thankfully it was durable as he’s told you time and again how Mike tosses him when it’s his night to watch the restaurant. It was sad really. How could anyone hate that happy little smile on the humanoid’s face? 

After they were done, you started on the members of the band. You had Miss Chi-Chi sit in her usual spot and got to work with wiping the grime and smudges off her chrome exterior. 

“Y’know… we really need to get that beak of yours fixed.” You said offhandedly. “One of these days it’s gonna come off while you’re performing and we wouldn’t want the kids to freak out.”

She laughed. “I know, I know, but you know how things are around here. Even so, I’ll make sure to let you know if it feels like it’ll fall off!”

“I know…”

Soon, she was finished and you moved to Teddy as she bade you goodnight. He too had some grime on him, but he also had a few dings from the children being rough. You made sure to pop his outer casing back into place and repainted the metal.   
  


“You really need to be more careful with the kids. You know roughhousing will hurt you.”

“I know, I know!” Teddy waved a hand to your words. “But you know the kids like to play with me. I’m a big ol’ bear! Everyone loves a big friendly bear!”

You laughed. “I guess you’re right. Just, be more mindful in the future, okay?”

“I’ll try! Thanks for the fix-up, (Y/N).”

When Bon came around, you could tell he was anxious. You checked him over and scrubbed off the grime on him. “Something on your mind, Bon?”

“O-oh! Not really! Just had a day is all.”

“That’s a vague answer.”

“Well not everything we say has to be detailed.”

“Bon, your words hurt. I thought we were friends?” You fake pout causing the blue bunny to panic slightly.

“W-we are!”

“Then why won’t you let me help you feel better?”

“You wouldn’t understand I don’t think…”

“Bon. I’ve been working with you and the other for… what? Almost two years? Plus we’re the best of friends! So why wouldn’t I be open to the idea of learning and understanding you, huh?”

“I guess you’re right.” He chuckled. “Alright. I trust you. Please… keep and open mind about what I’m about to tell you… okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
